


An Ordinary Life

by ShirTheCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s undertones, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Forests, Horror, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Non-Graphic Violence, and sometimes embarrassing, fluffy horror? is it a thing?, i guess, no beta we die like men, though sometimes it kinda is, wild life being wild and chaotic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirTheCat/pseuds/ShirTheCat
Summary: Говорят, человечество произошло от брака лисы с цаплей: оттого и хитрость с тонкокостностью, оттого и крылатые выродки из обеспеченных семей. А ещё говорят, что скоро от мира, какой он есть, и камня на камне не останется, и... и чего только, на самом деле, не говорят эти благоустроенные слои населения, обретающиеся в большинстве своём во всевозможных городах и/или охраняемых усадьбах. Но речь пойдёт не о них. Нет, история эта будет о наглой рыжей морде. И всех остальных мордах. И ещё о том, что не всяк тот хищник, что с клыками. И немножко о любви, совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, на данный момент у меня имеется всего лишь 6 268 слов в ворде, плюс-минус один-два блокнота рукописью. Так что, на самом деле, фиг его знает сколько у этого ориджа слов. И да, я люблю именно писать, а не печатать. (А ещё я ленивая задница: перепечатывать всё в электронку мне обычно дико Л Е Н Ь).  
Обычно я люблю сначала написать ВСЮ работу и только после последней, окончательной, ShirTheCat-сколько-можно-выставляй-уже, само-вычитки (что? я в тегах ясно предупредил же), собственно, публиковать это дело в интернете. Но то раньше, когда вдохновение и скорость написания мчались вперёд как Хогвартс-экспресс без дементоров. Теперь же приходится выставлять что есть, дорабатывая в процессе всё остальное, иначе же я так ничего никогда больше и не выставлю. Старею, наверное.  
...Не буду больше отвлекать. Наслаждайтесь :3

Лодыжки у него были просто до невозможности хрупкие и тонкие. Как он на них вообще передвигался?

Снаружи раздался громкий хлопок. Нужно было бежать. Но пока… пока мы сидели, крепко прижавшись друг к другу и вдыхали-вдыхали-вдыхали запах палёного пластика, переплетённый с жжённой резиной и свежеспиленным деревом.

Говорят, человечество произошло от брака лисы с цаплей: оттого и хитрость с тонкокостностью, оттого и крылатые выродки из обеспеченных семей, оттого и… всё вот это вот.

Я бы кости его сожрал. Обглодал для начала, а там – перекусил и перемолол. Не знаю уж как у него с мясом, но уж кости-то обязаны быть вкуснейшими – зря что ли из выродков? Много-много тончайших и хрупких косточек… Как повезло и не повезло нам пересечься, встретиться и застрять здесь.

У него и пальцы тонкие до невозможности, прямо веточки какие-то, прутики. И вроде хрупкие, а вроде и нет – не переламываются же от использования. А как он здорово ими почёсывать умеет – сказка! Давно бы уже ему всё сгрыз, перегрыз и не подавился, да вот только жалко больно такую замечательную чесалку.

Тонкокостный ты мой выр-р-родок.

А если не сгрызать, а просто пожевать? Чуть-чуть совсем, даже переламывать не буду, честное-причестное? Можно, ну можно, а? Ты же такой аппетитный, косточка сахарная, а не крылатое порождение лисы и аиста, тьфу, цапли. Славный, славный мальчик, а пальчик-то какие, а предплечья!.. Ну я немножко совсем, да?..

Ай, по лбу-то зачем?! Вот тебе и тонкокостное создание! Вот тебе и хрупкие пальчики! Тьфу, когтистая др-р-рянь!

Так и сидим. Снаружи хлопки периодически раздаются, а мы прижались друг к дружке меж разбитых витрин и оплавленных манекенов, разве что не дрожа. Он меня то почёсывает задумчиво, то (когда замечтаюсь и начинаю зубами руки его перехватывать) выпускает когти и оплеухи раздаривает.

Встретились, блин, два одиночества, пересеклись и застряли тут на свою голову.

\- Что за жизнь?..

А как славно всё начиналось-то! Проснулся чёрт знает где, во рту привкус наимерзейший, вокруг перья с пухом окровавленные, тряпки то ли женские, то ли мужские, телефон мой разбитый. Солнышко светит, птички в шоке пополам с ужасом – молчат. Славно попировал, сразу видно. Ветерок тёплый приятно так в подол халата поддувает, шерсть на ногах и руках ерошит, волосы дней десять нечёсаные ещё больше запутать силится. Красота!

В ближайшей свежезаброшенной хижине привел себя в порядок, умывшись и сменив халат на приличные шмотки, повязал какой-то цветастый шарф на голову, позубоскалил в тут же пошедшее трещинами зеркало да и отправился восвояси. В город то бишь, за телефоном новым взамен разбитого, а то порнуху смотреть не с чего.

В городе мне никогда не нравилось – все деловые такие, занятые, молчаливые, с этой их привязанностью к вещам и поведению. Тьфу, снобы!

Залезши в попутку, покопался в карманах и, выудив оттуда горсть непонятно чьих косточек, кинул их водителю – вроде даже хватило. Весь путь пялился на недоразвитого ребёнка напротив: один глаз больше другого, да и заплывший к тому же, голову какая-то конструкция мерзопакостная поддерживает, с перекошенной челюсти слюна капает, левой руки нет, а от правой то ли только культя, то ли не развилась вовсе. Мамаша его старательно нас игнорировала, только на выходе позволив себе подтолкнуть меня сильнее необходимого. У-у-у, агрессивные какие, боюсь-боюсь!

В торговых центрах дела с обстановкой и атмосферой обстоят чуть лучше, чем в самих городах так-то: тут тебе и развлечения, раскрепощающие стар и млад, и еда любых видов и размеров (ну, почти любых – некоторые вещи можно найти только вне города), и одёжки всяких расценок и качества. Грохочущая музыка откуда-то из-под потолка, прерываемая сообщениями об очередных чрезвычайных происшествиях по миру вообще и в этом городе в частности, детские вопли (радостные и не очень), рык и гогот, эхо взрывов со стороны кинозалов. Практически рай, ну, по меркам местных.

Подмигнув парочке девиц развязного вида (и увернувшись от ответных пощёчин), тут же сходу (но неторопливо) направил свои стопы к ближайшему киоску с электроникой. А чего мне спешить? Никуда не опаздываю, а даже если бы и да – подождут, не разваляться, а развалятся – так мне же лучше. В ларьке за мобильный заломили бешеную сумму… он из чего, черти, сделан?! Самый дешёвый, ага, как же. У-у-у, городские! Разорвать бы к такой-то матери просто чтобы неповадно было, а нельзя – запрещается, блин. Ждать мне теперь закрытия да ныкаться потом до самого открытия по слепым пятнам камер. А что? Раз не хочет добровольно отдавать – сам заберу! Вот как расползутся все из центра, так и заберу. Главное – на камеру не попасться, а то, блин, прославлюсь телефонным ворьём, не отмоешься потом от такого жалкого позора. Гадость какая.

И вот тут-то, посреди торгового центра, пока я строил всякие козни в отношении полоумного торговца, мы и встретились, и пересеклись. Хотя, думаю, он меня в тот момент особливо не заметил, куда ему – царской птичке-невеличке до очередного отребья? А вот я его очень даже заметил: замер как вкопанный и глаз отвести не мог. Он в кандалах был, да с ошейником-цепью в нежное горлышко вгрызшимся. И как гордо шёл-то! Ноги свои тонёхонькие степенно так переставлял, спину выпрямил, подбородок чуть ли не до небес задрал – и шёл, даром, что хозяин его за цепь дёргал то и дело. И как же соблазнительно позвякивали все эти звенья на его тончайших косточках! Как прекрасно и аппетитно! Загрыз бы на месте, не будь это чёртов город с его чёртовыми запретами.

Да-а, славно всё начиналось. Кто же знал, что уже через пару часов снаружи начнутся полномасштабные боевые действия, в наш центр прилетит снарядом и всё вокруг сначала потонет в огне, а после срабатывания местами уцелевших противопожарных датчиков – в мерзопакостной тишине? И прерывать её будут разве что хлопки и крики с улицы. Ну, зато я хотя бы выкрал-таки телефон во всём этом хаосе, воспользовался ситуацией, ага. А потом засел среди разбитых витрин и оплавленных манекенов и приготовился к долгому и монотонному ожиданию окончания всех этих разборок снаружи. Оно-то, конечно, можно было и так выбраться. Но получить очередным шальным снарядом уже не по торговому центру, а прямёхонько по себе любимому? Нет уж, увольте.

Через какое-то время задрал голову и опять и снова обомлел – надо мной возвышалось давешнее прекрасное видение в летящих своих одеждах, пускай и обгорелых и порванных местами. Лицо у него спокойное такое было, отрешённое почти, а клюв как-то очень уж алчно поблескивал в аварийном освещении. Честно сказать, думал меня прямо там и сожрут – струхнул даже как-то. А он… Постоял ещё немного, а потом опустился на пол рядом со мной, аккуратно подобрав под себя ноги. И как только не мерзко ему было посреди всего этого битого стекла и расщепленного, чудом не выгоревшего дерева? Посидели так. Я на него настороженно косился, а он то меня внимательным взглядом окидывал, то наше временное прибежище, то пальцами складки на подоле разглаживал. И вроде славный, аппетитный, без хозяина! А вроде и нет – опасностью от него тянуло, опасностью и каким-то жутким, вымораживающим чувством.

Это я тогда ещё не знал просто, какие у него замечательные пальцы-чесалки.

Он ещё немного выждал, а потом прижался внезапно вплотную, от плеча до бедра (у меня чуть сердце не выскочило), и запустил свои прекрасные (не смотря на белесые, устрашающего вида когти) сахарные пальчики мне в шерсть и волосы, стянул шарф, пригладил над ушами, провёл самыми кончиками вдоль позвоночника до воротника… Меня перетряхнуло всего от ужаса и наслаждения одновременно. Тем временем, он изучил зачем-то моё лицо, заставил приоткрыть рот, провёл пальцем по одному из клыков и, будто оставшись довольным, пригладил мою им же взъерошенную шерсть. Я осмелился наконец-то ему в глаза посмотреть и немножечко обомлел от того, что там увидел – спокойное такое принятие. Он ещё и кивнул для наглядности, как если бы я его не понял, не догнал, не дотумкал своим недоразвитым в его понимании мозгом, что…

Что цепь-ошейник на шее осталась, как и кандалы с обожжённой под ними кожей, но… Но.

Где же этот невозможный только был в момент взрыва? И как он тут, если его хозяин – там, пропёкшийся до хрустящей корочки? Как ему удалось вырваться, прорваться и оказаться тут? И почему он теперь с удовольствием вручил бы мне, недавнему отребью в его глазах, свой разорванный поводок? И почему ему не мерзко, не вырвало ещё от омерзения от состояния моих волос и шерсти? Да и как его звать вообще?!

\- Так как, говоришь, тебя звать-то?

Пробую всё-таки задать хоть какой-то вопрос. Мы же не звери безмозглые (а очень и очень хитрые – оба, причём) – речь на то и дана, чтобы… Чтобы, выждав пару минут, понять, что городским она без надобности. Они, видимо, языком тела обходятся да звуками всякими звериными. Или вообще мыслеречью как в фильмах иногда случается.

\- Слушай, мы тут уже с полчаса сидим, если не больше, и никто никого до сих пор не сожрал, ̶ зря я это, ой зря. – Так чем не повод познакомиться? Всяко же удобнее, чем выродками всякими обзываться!

Молчание; у-у-у, не растормошить его никак! Даже на обзывательства не ведётся! Элита, чтоб его. Элитный выродок. Пёрышки-то, небось, слуги да рабы перед выходом до блеска начистили? Морду бы тебе начистить да клюв выдрать! Да, я нервничаю! И хватит ко мне лапы свои тянуть, пальчиками сахарными колтуны пытаться распутывать и по шее, за ушами, по предплеч-ч-чьям… Хватит, я сказал!!

Раздражённо и как-то сдавленно (в горле пересохло от всех этих посягательств) рыкнув, вырвался из его рук, вскочил на ноги и метнулся к одному из вмурованных в пол прилавков, затихорившись там.

Ух, как он меня злит! И нервирует! И даже неизвестно чего больше! И сожрать нельзя, и не называется! Не называемый, блин. Хозяина своего чёрт знает где оставил, сюда припёрся и на что надеется? Что я ему этот его ошейник из шеи выдеру? Или кандалы голыми руками разорву? Или ему тепла человеческого не хватает просто? Плоти живой под пальцами, крови горячей из-под когтей? Чего он вообще привязался ко мне, цапля эта?!

\- Вы мне приятны, - а вот голос у него не очень, какой-то крякающе-каркающий. Если у всех городских такая ерунда с голосами, понятно тогда, чего они всё время молчат, - в своей дикости и не цивилизованности. Дать Вам имя – всё равно что надеть ошейник, а из нас двоих…

\- ...у тебя он уже есть, - вторил ему ворчливо. Комплименты у него, конечно… меткие, но цепкие. Дикий я и не цивилизованный, да уж. – И что мне теперь, всю жизнь тебя то всякими вариациями безымянными, то обзывательствами? У меня таких как ты, знаешь, сколько было? Во! И все выродками были – выродками и запомнились! А ты…

Не такой ты. Необычный.

В ответ только шелест осторожно расправляемых крыльев да глухой, костяной перестук по полу. Треск стекла – осторожные шаги, но не в мою или выхода сторону, а будто бы разминаясь. Улететь решил что ли, птичий недоносок. Снова перестук костяной, шорох крыльев, треск то ли стекла, то ли пластика… И хлопок снаружи, но уже издалека, словно они перемещаются всем своим боем подальше от нашего полу-обрушившегося торгового центра. Ну вот и славно – так скоро и возвращаться можно будет.

Деревянный перестук, костяной, стеклянный скрежет – и я снова имею честь лицезреть его неторопливо выплывающим из-за витринного угла. Прохаживается передо мной, крылья расправляет, шейку изгибает и сам весь такой… хрупкий, тонкий, неземной. Кандалы на запястьях и лодыжках, одежды эти его, клюв и когти поблескивают. И ни одного изъяна, ни одного! Вот как так можно? Показательно изящно развернулся и в другую сторону прохаживается. Перья эти его белоснежные, в зубах такие обычно только так застревают, а общипывать их – так вообще головная боль. И чего он вообще красуется, хрупкость эту свою обманчивую демонстрируя? Ну прекрасен-прекрасен, и что дальше? Сожрать не могу – не даётся же, хотя будь мы за городом, никакие «не даётся» меня бы не остановили. Не то чтобы за городом на таких аппетитных выродков легко напороться, конечно.

О, сложил-таки крылья. Смотрит теперь, как на товар какой пялится. Как недавно совсем, но уже без этого жуткого ощущения. Просто… оценивая будто, прикидывая что-то и – опять и снова – оставаясь довольным.

\- Что, нравлюсь? – давай же, среагируй, скажи ещё что-нибудь! Сколько можно в молчанку играть – нам же уходить вскорости можно будет!

\- Нравитесь, - нет, всё-таки голос у него подкачал. Надеюсь, у него кроме голоса ещё какой недостаток имеется, а то совсем уж божество выходит. - Вы мне приятны.

\- Правда что ли, - чего это он повторяется? И что это ещё за манёвры тут... - Эй! Кто сказал, что ко мне можно подсаживаться?! И не р-р-распускай р-р-руки, тебе говорю! Не...

Давлюсь воздухом. А пока силюсь откашляться, он уже вовсю перебирает мне волосы, почёсывая то тут, то там, поглаживая ласково, и я… всё, нет меня как личности: растаял, поддался всей этой его невыносимой нежности, расползся по швам и канул в Лету. Если он не прекратит, то в ближайшем же будущем меня кто-нибудь загрызёт, сожрёт, а потом и на него перекинется, а я и сделать ничего не смогу – будучи заласканным и изнеженным. А с другой стороны, может, в этом и заключается его хитромудрый план? Втереться мне в доверие, вынудить зависеть от себя, а потом в какой-нибудь особо выгодный для него момент… Да нет, глупости всё это, порождения заплывшего удовольствием разума. Или не порождения. Ух, никак не сосредоточиться, ника-а-ак.

Нет существа опаснее выродка, ой нет.

\- Пос-с-слушай, что я тебе скажу, – спустя часы, дни или даже целые столетия, собрав воедино те крохи здравого смысла, что ещё отчаянно чадили где-то в опасной близи от очагов удовольствия. – Тебе не понравится быть со мной! Я – создание мерзкое в своей кровожадности и тем более, – прокашливаюсь и упорно пытаюсь продолжить, хотя вместо нормального голоса лишь какие-то рыкающие и придушенные звуки. – И уж тем более, дома у меня нет! Нет его у меня, нет! Мне некуда тебя уложить будет, у нас не будет ни холодильника, ни унитаза и… И вообще, даже будь у меня этот самый дом, был бы он завален горами подгнивших трупов, осклизлых и разлагающихся, – потому что, будем честны, иногда на меня находит, а разделать и запастись в прок как-то руки не доходят. - Так что такой чистокровной птичке-невеличке делать в этих лесах совершенно нечего, уж можешь мне поверить!

Абсолютное отсутствие какой бы то ни было реакции уже ни удивляло, ни настораживало, ни бесило до чёртиков. Немного раздосадовал сам факт впустую потраченных слов, а так…

Тем временем, поглаживания и почёсывания не прекращались ни на миг, словно это уже успело стать нормальным и будничным – сидеть вот так вот практически в обнимку посреди местами всё ещё дымящихся руин недавно кипящего жизнью торгового центра, морщась от надоедливого и мерзопакостного красного аварийного освещения. И это ведь два абсолютно чужих друг другу незнакомца: элитный городской выродок и одичавший в свой лесной глуши я.

Превратности судьбы: здесь есть лишь я да ты, да?..

\- Ты слышишь вообще или глухим притворяешься? Нечего тебе со мной делать, не-че-го! Да ты за городом и получаса на своих худосочных канделябрах не протянешь – тебя тут же на первом же шаге кто-нибудь да сожрёт! Да хоть бы и я! Ты себя в зеркале видел? Это же мечта воплоти, а не…

– Рад, что я Вам тоже по нутру, – и улыбается, чёрт возьми, улыбается! Я тут себе ужасы всякие представляю, а он… Как вообще при клюве улыбаться можно? А вот поди ж ты – едва не лыбится во всю харю. – Пускай пока и только в гастрономическом смысле.

Что это ещё за «пока» такое?

Да что с ним вообще не так? Мы знаем-то друг друга всего ничего и то никакими секретами-воспоминаниями не обменивались, больше предаваясь всяким наслаждениям, фантазиям да бесполезным однотипным разговорам, а он уже… лыбится и уверенно рассчитывает на всякое разное в будущем. Или это импринтинг такой в условиях стресса? Даром что не утка. А ведь как всё славно начиналось, а.

\- ...с тобой явно что-то не так.

Прислушался – хлопков вроде больше не звучало, – и, потянувшись всем телом, попытался выпутаться из объятий и встать. Выродок этот меня отпускать явно не спешил. Побарахтавшись ещё с минуту, раздражённо рыкнул, смирился c его удивительной силушкой и пригласил-таки с собой. Сожрут – и фиг с ним, кто я такой, в конце концов, чтобы всяким богатеньким выродкам мешать самоубиваться за чужой счёт?


	2. Chapter 2

Как мы из этого полуобрушенного, выгоревшего да кое-где всё ещё дымящегося остова выбрались – сам не знаю, но снаружи, отойдя прилично так и обернувшись, не мог не удивиться нашей с ним везучести – от центра на самом деле мало чего осталось…

Ох уж эти извечные боевые действия к месту и не очень! Всё-таки в лесу с этим попроще: приспичило устроить массовый геноцид – вперёд и с песней, лишь бы силушки хватило, только, уж будь добр, ничего огнестрельного – сгорит же всё лесное пространство от малейшей искры к хренам. Так что оно, может, мы все там и одичавшие, зато такого вот практически полномасштабного уничтожения не встретишь нигде, как ни старайся.

Кстати об одичавших. Что с этим малахольным там делать – ума не приложу. Ведь мало того, что самого уже никакие рамки-ограничения городские сдерживать не будут, так ещё и другой кто вполне может позариться, а деликатес такой ой, как жалко. Да он и сам там ещё как выберет кого другого! Ну уж нет уж – мой ты теперь, выродок неразумный, мой, понял? И к чёрту всех остальных. Обойдутся.

– Ты оковы-то сам снять можешь? – нет, ну а вдруг. Глядит как на неразумного. Поднимаю руки в миролюбивом жесте. – Понял-понял, не волшебник. А вот снять-то всё равно надо, как ни посмотри надо, – со вздохом прикидываю, где такое провернуть без особых затей можно. И подешевле бы. Вот же проблема на мою голову!

В принципе, можно смотаться в центр – там точек с подобными услугами уйма просто, но это вариант совсем крайний, потому что, во-первых, бешеных денег стоит, а во-вторых, городские за чужого элитного вполне не то что посадить, а расщепить какой-нибудь особо хитромудрой боеголовкой могут. На северной окраине ещё специалисты есть, но – опять же – городские, мало ли что у них на уме. Так что цивилизованность из списка вычёркиваем. А в лесу… в лесу… пожалуй, есть один. Или два. Три максимум, но этого третьего фиг выследишь, так что остаются первые два. Итак, что у нас там ближе: Рыжая Чаща или Осклизлые Болота? Приятнее, безусловно, первое, во втором вообще заблудиться как раз плюнуть, ещё и мерзко там, холодно и мокро с этими непрекращающимися дождями, откуда только столько туч грозовых берётся. Так что, да, пока пойдём в Чащу, а там посмотрим.

В чудом словленной маршрутке на выродка моего пялилось полсалона. Видно, не каждый день элитных пташек в общественном транспорте встретишь, да ещё и таких затрёпанных. Плевать, лишь бы ручки свои цепкие не распускали, а то ведь и пообламываю к такой-то матери. И к чёрту законы.

На выезде этот непоследовательный птиц озадачился, а куда это мы путь-дорогу держим. Ну не «озадачился», а скорее «крайне бесстрастно поинтересовался». Пресвятая вертихвостка, да будто тебе о чём-то название нашего места назначения скажет! Оно ведь даже не официальное. Ну, по лесным меркам вполне себе официальное, но на картах не значится (да, я проверял, в книжный зашёл и проверил). А потом телефон ещё выпросил, долго пытался вспомнить какой-то номер, а как вспомнил – отошёл на пару шагов в сторону (у тебя что, в имении сплошные люди за исключением хозяина были? Да кого такое расстояние остановит?), набрал, к уху трубку прижал и замер. Глазки-бусинки поблескивают, крылья нервно подёргиваются и сам весь такой напряжённый-напряжённый… Я на него посмотрел-посмотрел да и пошёл себе дальше: не моего ума это дело, кому он там трезвонит. А не нагонит после – вернусь, выслежу, дрянь поганую, и… О, вернулся. Телефон протянул, сбоку пристроился и уже и не скажешь, что только что нервничал как сам не знаю кто. Дозвонился, поди.

До леса дошли в молчании, а там, стоило пересечь невидимую черту, уже и не до разговоров было: оглушили извечные лесные звуки, а тёплые солнечные лучи, прорезавшие прохладные разводы тени, разом выжгли всю усталость и раздражение. Где-то вдалеке кто-то смеялся, а кто-то – истерично ржал, ругался благим матом и распевал скабрезные песенки как популярные, так и собственного сочинения. В ближайших кустах кого-то явно старательно оплодотворяли, во-о-он из того дупла свешивались определённо протухшие кишки с роящимися над ними мухами, а буквально перед нами пронёсся какой-то безумный полутруп в набедренной повязке в симпатичное алое сердечко. М-м-м, дом – милый дом!

Покосившись на выродка, с удовлетворением отметил, что _такого_ он явно не ожидал. А нечего было самого умного из себя строить – я его сразу предупредил, что цивилизацией здесь даже и не пахнет. И слава всем пресвятым и не очень, как по мне.

Потянув его за рукав, повёл за собой. Дом, конечно, домом, а стоять истуканом на одном месте всё же не следует: того и гляди кто-нибудь затянет в свою блажь, а мы спешим. Вскорости, пернатый и сам очухался, высвободился и пошёл рядом. Ну и славно, руки теперь свободны хоть – если что вполне смогу защититься и оттащить нападающего от птица. Или не оттащить. Всё-таки когти у него… ого-го-го какие. Да и клюв ничего так. Может, и дойдём мы до Чащи, чем чёрт не шутит.

На первую свою ночёвку устроились в первом же попавшемся овражке: я словил каких-то птичек-невеличек на ужин, городской мой – устроил костерок, а поужинав, расползлись баиньки. Ну как «расползлись»… Скорее, как расползлись, так в процессе сна и сползлись обратно: когти пернатого мерно почёсывали мой загривок, я перебирал пальцами его одежды и ворчал что-то в полусне.

Кто из нас первым в то утро проснулся уже и не упомню, но позарившемуся на спящих нас недоноску желудок с трахеей вырвали одновременно и практически синхронно. Я потом смеялся ещё, что завтрак сам к нам пришёл, и птиц мой только головой покачал да подтянул меня обратно к себе – досыпать, рано ведь было, рассветом ещё разве только пахло.

Ну и как-то так оно и пошло-поехало. Весь день и до самой ночи мы шли себе в направлении Чащи, иногда останавливаясь перекусить, а иногда – просто так, беспричинно. Ближе к ночи находили более-менее безопасное местечко, ловили какую-нибудь живность (бывало что и вполне себе разумную), ужинали и заваливались дрыхнуть, а по утру либо сами искали съестное, либо съедали очередного ночного «добровольца».

Не всегда всё, конечно, шло так благостно. Бывали дни, когда либо у него настроение не задавалось (и тогда доставалось мне на орехи ни за что и ни про что), либо – у меня (резко вспоминалось, что вот это вот ходячее наваждение никакое себе не наваждение, а вполне реальная вкуснота и почему до сих пор не сожрал?!). В первом случае, выродок ходил злющий и втройне опаснее обычного, а во втором… Во втором я распускал когти и пасть свою клыкастую, получал когтями и клювом и долго потом заживал, мучительно и беспомощно. В особо невезучих случаях (в количестве трёх штук в промежутке между моментом захода в лес и достижением Чащи) наши с ним «недовольства» совпадали, происходили в одни и те же сутки, и вот тогда уже мало не казалось никому: ни мне, ни ему, ни не успевшим смотаться от нас куда подальше очевидцам.

И вот, добрались мы, такие темпераментные, наконец, до Рыжей Чащи.

Рыжей её, кстати говоря, обозвали не столько из-за того, что по осени в ней было особенно впечатляюще и красиво, а скорее из-за вечно проводимых там вечеринок, народных гуляний и прочих развесёлых мероприятий, на которые сползалось столько народу, что от обилия рыжего хотелось зажмуриться или хорошенько проморгаться. Да-да, не все были рыжими, хватало и белоснежных грив, и бурых, и крашенных, и каких только не. Но количество рыжих всё-таки превалировало.

Уже издалека можно было услышать рваный ритм барабанов, жизнерадостные вскрики, свист, улюлюканье и прочие отличительные признаки идущего вразнос празднества. Меня всего аж пробрало от желания сорваться с места и влиться, вбежать, внестись, ворваться в эту разношёрстную толпу и присоединиться к всеобщему веселью. Я даже дёрнулся было вперёд… но не тут-то было: цепкие пальцы в мгновение впились в загривок, оцарапав самыми кончиками когтей. От неожиданности (и чего-то ещё, подозрительно смахивающего на вожделение) я вздрогнул, покрылся мурашками и, опасливо поведя ушами, покосился на безымянного своего птица. Тот с угрозой прищёлкнул клювом и, явно не спеша ослаблять хватку, пошёл дальше в направлении так привлёкших меня звуков. Мне ничего не оставалось как последовать за ним, а там и поравняться, в той же неспешной манере, хотя сорваться и юркнуть в разношёрстную толпу тянуло всё с той же силой. Ну и кто из нас двоих хозяин, спрашивается?

Пока добирались я даже вроде как смирился со всеми этими его ограничениями, к тому же ощущать эти замечательные пальцы-чесалки на своём загривке было уже в принципе привычно и, тем самым, приятно (когти он, убедившись в моём послушании, убрал). Вот только стоило ступить на первую же из полян Чащи, как всё умиротворённое удовлетворение как рукой смахнуло: меня вновь передёрнуло, качнуло вперёд и с невероятной силой потянуло туда, в толпу, к костру, к танцующим, к поющим, в самое их сердце, _в самую их глубь_… Щёлкнул в ухо клюв, провели кровавые дорожки разом обнажившиеся когти и горячим дыханием-духом мне шепнули: «Можно».

И я сорвался. Как срывается с крючка яростно дёргающаяся рыба. Как срывается со старта болид. Как срывается от неожиданности в бешенный галоп сердце. Я сорвался и одним прыжком-полётом оказался _внутри_ и какое-то долгое, бесконечное, неотвратимое и неопределённое мгновение не существовал отдельно от горящей в неистовстве танца толпы. И будь это мой первый раз, будь я совсем молодым и неопытным, меня бы унесло, засосало, затянуло на долгие, _долгие_ дни (знаю точно – такое со мной уже как-то произошло), но ни первым, ни вторым, ни даже тридцать пятым разом здесь давно уже и не пахло. И растянувшееся мгновение сжалось, схлопнулось, растворилось, обратившись секундой – и время продолжило свой бег.

Я обернулся – и люди, люди, лисо-цапли, цапле-лисы, сколько же вас здесь, – прорвались сквозь звон в ушах, сквозь временную мою глухоту осознанной жизнерадостностью, улыбками, ухмылками, оскалами и хищными усмешками, коснулись когтями, руками, ногами, краями одежд и кончиками волос, и в сотнях, тысячах, десятках тысяч глаз светилось, искрилось, переливалось и опаляло жаром единодушное принятие, единодушный порыв подхватить, завлечь, приобнять, прижать, присвоить и поддаться. Вот оно – безумие, незамутнённое безумие Рыжей Чащи.

Захваченный, но более не безнадёжно поглощённый этим безумием, я отдался ритму, отдался танцу, отдался дружным вскрикам и смеху, и флирту, и мимолётным поцелуям (раз-два-три-гори), и никак не мог надышаться этим чудесным, восхитительным, несравнимым воздухом и ароматами леса, горящих поленьев, жарящегося мяса и царящим здесь и сейчас раздольем (ведь и у него есть свой собственный неповторимый запах). И пока длился вечер, а затем и ночь, мне не было дела до того, что пришёл сюда не один, что кто-то может посягнуть или ещё чего в этом роде, потому что после заката в Рыжей Чаще нет места ни для чего кроме празднования, тянущегося до самого рассвета. И лишь с первыми лучами солнца разом затухают все костры, а танцующие, поющие и резвящиеся валятся с ног кто где был, прижимаются к знакомым и не очень и забываются сладким и долгим сном. А по пробуждении расползаются кто куда по мере сил, в большинстве своём возвращаясь после заката. Некоторые, правда, не покидают полян и вовсе, обретаясь на них годами, не спеша сменить уютное и в какой-то степени безопасное безумство на то раздолье свободной воли, что творится вокруг.

И нужный нам специалист был как раз одним из таких вот не покидающих.

Потому, проснувшись и с трудом продрав глаза, я выпутался из объятий по меньшей мере пятерых посапывающе-похрапывающих и отправился на поиски своего птица. Обнаружить которого оказалось сравнительно просто: всего-то и надо было, по сути, сделать пару шагов, неустойчиво покачнуться, обернуться и – вот он, пожалуйста, возвышается посреди этого моря дрыхнущих без задних лап тел, бесстрастный и безмолвный. И не так уж и далеко – всего-то через два костра от «моего». Всего-то, ага, да. После такой выматывающей ночки расстояние казалось совершенно непреодолимым, ещё и ссадины на шее решили напомнить о себе. Вашу же маму, а. Ну да делать нечего, пришлось ковылять к нему. А когда дополз-таки, то с удивлением обнаружил, что вовсе мой птиц не бесстрастен и не безмолвен, да и вообще не бодрствует он ни разу, а очень даже спит! Как есть стоя. Вот этого его измотало, похоже. Ничего себе.

Дрожащей рукой подёргал его за рукав:

– Э-эй, доброго утра славно спящим! Давай же, проснись и пой, выро…

А он как вздрогнет, как крылья распахнёт, как мгновенно обнажившимися когтями воздух в миллиметре от моей пасти вспорет! Я даже пискнуть не успел, даже испугаться толком, как этот нервный тип в себя пришёл, крылья сложил аккуратно, когти спрятал и на меня с неудовольствием воззрился. Ох ты ж, ничего себе. Я теперь примерно представляю, что испытывали те невезучие, что посягали на нас с ним, пока мы дрыхли без задних лап. Ну, за исключением того, что я-то выжил. В отличие от.

Передёрнув неуютно плечами и безуспешно попытавшись пригладить загривок (ай, щиплет!), повёл носом, надеясь вот так сходу найти нужного нам товарища. В воздухе сладко пахло сонным царством, немытыми телами, чьими-то расплющенными внутренностями и… и нет, у меня сейчас голова разболится так искать, надо не стоять на месте, а двигаться.

– Ну что, пошли? Поищем того кузнеца-кузнечика, совсем как огуре-чи-ка, зелёненький он был…

Какая только хрень на языке не вертится с утра пораньше.

И да, будь моя воля – я бы оставил эти его кандалы-оковы как есть, уж больно славно они его тонкокостные запястья и лодыжки подчёркивали, но в лесных условиях с ними непрактично, так что увы.

Птиц в ответ клювом как-то странно повёл и будто бы усмехнулся понимающе. Ай, каких только глюков спозаранку не словишь, а.

Не обойдя и половины полян, мы нашли необходимую личность, с горем пополам растолкали, чуть ли не на пальцах объяснили что требуется (после таких ночек соображалось, мягко говоря, туго), затем проследовали за ним подальше от общей массы тел, где мне доступным языком объяснили, что снять-то снимут, а толку? Он же чужой выродок, что мне с него? Лучше уж прямо тут на месте прикончить, а то после снятия оков проблем не оберёшься. Если бы не жёсткая хватка птица, я бы этого мудака прямо там располосовал, вот честное слово. А так взбрыкнул только, рыкнул, ощерился да и замер послушно, метя хвостом землю, и уши к голове прижав плотно-плотно. Мужик как-то даже обомлел, вроде. Уставился на нас ну очень ошарашенно, потом встряхнулся, поерошил загривок (свой, не мой, ещё чего не хватало) да и махнул рукой:

– Ладно, – говорит, – хрен с вами, ненормальными. Хотите без оков – будете без оков. Они вам, и правда, ни к чему уже.

От хватки птица я в итоге исзбавился-таки, но уже не с тем чтобы умчаться куда глаза глядят, а просто потому, что идти уж больно неудобно было. Отпустили меня, впрочем, безропотно и даже как-то… с одобрением, что ли? Вчера не выпускал без словесного разрешения, а сегодня наоборот безмолвно одобряет. Да уж, поди пойми этих цивилизованных.

Пока шли к его небольшой кузне, мастер ещё пару раз на нас оборачивался, качал головой и, отворачиваясь, бормотал себе под нос что-то невнятное, но похожее на «извращенцы» и «чего только не бывает», чем знатно меня веселил. Я сам, тем временем, строил планы на будущее: куда пойдём после, где раздобудем одёжку почище, а через пару-тройку недель и потеплее, а то там до первых заморозков рукой подать будет. Да и вообще, как у этого моего городского с переносимостью холодов? Перья же наверняка особо не греют, а если и греют, то до каких температур? Не хотелось бы его обморозить, а то и до смерти довести. У нас после зимы весна всё-таки впереди, а там и лето, а там и… Не хотелось бы, в общем.

Забавно выйдет, если у выродков с самообогревом дела обстоят куда как лучше, чем у простых смертных.

Кстати, про холода. В Осклизлых Болотах, говорят, зима помягче проходит. Мокро и сыро, увы, зато таких лютых морозов нет. Можно будет, наверное, там перезимовать, найти участок более-менее посуше (ну-ну, удачи нам) и перезимовать. Ох и не хочу я туда тащиться, ох и не хочу! Но если выяснится что птиц мой, и правда, холода ядрёные может и не пережить… Вот же неприятность ходячая мне на бедную головушку.

Тем временем, мы уже дошли-добрались и мастер, поманив отчего-то растерявшегося выродка за собой, крайне строго и не стесняясь в выражениях посоветовал мне ждать здесь и не дёргаться. Пожав плечами, умостился на крыльце, спиной к лесу, мордой ко всему происходящему. Нет, ну а что? Или он думал, я сейчас послушно отвернусь, отойду подальше, уши заткну, и будь что будет? Ага, как же, разбежался.

– Вырвешь ему чего ещё кроме необходимого – сожру, понял?

Ну это я больше для птица, а то как-то аж в синеву побледнел, бедняга. Мастеру-то на всю эту дребедень с угрозами плевать с высокой колокольни, у него таких извращенцев-заказчиков – пруд-пруди чуть ли не каждый день, а вот до нежной моей птички, кажется, только дошло, что в кузню мы не просто так пришли и удалять всё это металлическое добро будут болезненно. Ну а чего он хотел? Сам же на не цивилизованного повёлся, так что нечего теперь клювом мелко пощёлкивать – тут тебе не город с его обезболивающими, так что терпи, крылатый, терпи.

А я рядом буду, просто на всякий случай.

И всё то время пока ему из шейки его славной скрупулёзно вытягивали-вырезали звено за звеном, тут же прижигая кровоточащие ранки и продолжая дальше, храбрый, стойкий мой выродок не издавал ни звука, глазки свои бусинки зажмурил только и дышал прерывисто, а так ничем не выдавал как ему больно, как невыносимо. А я глаз отвести не мог и разве что слюной не капал – так вкусно, так прекрасно пахла его кровь, его раздираемое мясцо, его беззвучные страдания… и в то же время чесались когти подскочить и отодрать от него этого чужака, этого мучителя, этого… мастера своего дела.

Закончив с шеей, он с лёгкостью расцепил кандалы, снял и, отбросив их в сторону, отошёл и кивнул мне – всё, мол, готово, валите.

Я к птицу своему метнулся тут же, сам уже не зная чего ради: на руки подхватить или прямо здесь задрать. Косточки, мясцо, пёрышки, свежие ожоги окольцовывают нежное горлышко, клюв, когти… когти. Когти в опасной близости от моего живота и глаз. Давят на живот самыми кончиками, прорезая ткань, протыкая кожу; саднит над пупком, неприятно промокает там же. Смещаются от глаз к скулам, подрагивая, проводят по щекам, подныривают под челюсть и – вдох, выдох, вдох-вдох-вдох, – сжимаются жёсткой хваткой, вдавливая кадык ладонью, придушивая и обездвиживая: ни сглотнуть, ни вдохнуть.

Содрогнувшись, захлопываю щерящуюся до того пасть и неловко пытаюсь отцепить от себя выродка. Ну ой. Перепутал чутка, с кем не бывает? Подумаешь, чуть было не сожрал, в первый раз что ли? Я же тебя сразу предупредил, что могу и покуситься и… Да отпусти же ты! Я понял-понял, никаких деликатесов, никакого прекраснейшего из всех возможных завтрака, да понял я, отпусти, сдохну же сейчас, сдохну-у-у!

Чуть ослабляет хватку:

– Что надо сказать?

«Да»? «Нет»? «Отпусти меня, скотина такая, чтобы я ещё хоть раз и больше ни разу»?! «Прошу прощения, господин Не называемый, я больше не буду»? «Извините меня за души прекрасной порывы»? «Когти убрал, гнида городская»? Да не знаю я, отпусти уже!

– И-и-извер-р-рг, – хриплю придушенно.

А он неожиданно так и отпускает. Отшатываюсь, потирая горло и силясь прокашляться-отдышаться. Что, свобода голову вскружила? Воле обрадовался? А я тут причём вообще? Не хочешь быть мной сожранным – ну и вали на все четыре стороны, больно надо, пусть тебя кто другой жрёт, мне не жалко.

Резко отвернувшись от приходящего в себя птица, хмуро интересуюсь у посмеивающегося мастера, где тут пожрать можно, а то в желудке урчит уже, сам же слышишь. И нечего ржать! Будь сил побольше и не дрожи так руки – я бы тебя вместо птица своего задрал, козлина! И плевать, что мы в твоей кузне – не в первой мне кузнецов убивать! Мяса с вас мало, возни – много, косточки не сахарные как у моего… моего… _уже не моего _птица, но если надо, то могу и задрать. Вот.

– Спокойнее, лис, спокойнее, твоему птенчику сейчас лучше не переживать зря, сам же знаешь: хрупкая психика, отлучка от хозяина… Ну?

– В задницу иди со своим «хозяином», – хочется добавить, что он не мой теперь, что свободный, что… – И с «хрупкой психикой». Чем его мазать теперь? Травками? В город не попрусь, даже и не думай.

Недовольно покачав головой, мастер развернулся, погремел чем-то на полках и протянул мне склянку с какой-то серо-зелёной субстанцией. Отвернув крышку, я принюхался – пахло ментолом и смутно-знакомым ранозаживляющим, вроде больше ничем. Закрыв и сунув мазь в карман, задумчиво посмотрел на кузнеца: ну и чем ему отплатить? Можно, в принципе, просто так уйти, ничего мне потом не будет, но как-то нехорошо получится: он мне мазь, а я ему фигу? Убивать тоже неохота, и так-то стоящих кузнецов всего три, включая его. Зад подставить?.. Тут же вспомнилось смутное, обжигающее: «Можно», и-и-и нет, никакого зада, никаких расплат с незнакомыми, мускулистыми, горячими-как-самая-ненасытная-фантазия кузнецами. Даже если выродок теперь не мой и прав на него у меня нет, всё равно лучше не нарываться. И вообще, где-то тут у меня косточки от позавчерашнего ужина оставались! Вот ими и расплачусь!

Пока высыпал в подставленные ладони всё своё накопленное богатство, нет-нет да поглядывал через плечо на выродка: он как раз прекратил приводить себя в порядок и теперь практически плотоядно отслеживал каждое моё движение. Расплатившись, обернулся полностью и, подойдя ближе, поинтересовался хмуро (и вовсе и не нервно!):

– Ну и? Чего тебе?

Выродок только как-то хищно прищёлкнул клювом (на какое-то мгновение я увидел его маленький тёмно-розовый язык и меня пробрало горячечной дрожью) и медленно улыбнулся:

– За освобождение – благодарю, за остальное же, – провёл пальцами по моему кадыку, по ключицам, завёл руку назад и коснулся саднящих порезов на загривке. – Продолжим?

– Что продолжим? – вторю недоумённо и немного растерянно. Ладно, не немного. – Удушение?

– Наше путешествие, – и протягивает мне другую, свободную от поглаживаний ладонь.

А. Ладно.


End file.
